


Knits

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger is feeling a little insecure on a rainy day, Freddie reminds him that he's loved.





	Knits

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross post from Tumblr.

Roger tugs the jumper tighter around his frame. It’s early fall, so it's more rainy than cold, but it’s a good excuse as anything. At least if it's tight, his frame isn’t exactly hidden, for once he is cursing his inclination to buy baggy clothes for home. His legs are tucked under him as he sequesters himself on one of the window benches overlooking the garden. Both his tea and book are forgotten.

“Ah, so this is where you’ve wandered off to,” Freddie calls, “I was becoming dreadfully bored and lonely.”

He lets Fred push him up so that he can sneak between Roger and the wall and become the backrest instead. Roger leans his head so that it’s in the spot under Freddie’s chin. They sit in silence for a few minutes. It’s easy to feel and hear Freddie’s heartbeat from his position, and Roger vaguely wonders if he could match the rhythm to a song.

“Enjoying the rainy days you hate so much?”

The question is teasing as much as it is probing. Roger thinks about just waving it off with a joke about catching Brian’s melancholy, but he’s not young and twenty anymore. They have to talk about things in their relationship if they want it to work. It had nearly ruined them in ‘82 and Roger has no urge to repeat it only two years later.

“You don’t kiss me much anymore,” Roger’s grateful that the quietness of his voice covers the whiney tinge.

“I kiss you every day, love. I always want to kiss you.”

“You do?” Roger murmurs.

He knew this conversation would be dumb. It’s been lingering in the back of his head since that initial confession. When they first dated it was all passion and lingering touches, it turned into a domestic bliss but no less loving. Roger loves that, truly, but when Freddie admitted to him what they all knew (they’d been together for years it wasn’t exactly a surprise), the seed was planted.

“Do you find me attractive?” Is the next question.

He feels the noise of confusion more than he hears it. Roger keeps his eyes down even as Freddie moves to see his face. Instead, he fiddles with the hem of his jumper.

“Roger? How could I not?”

Roger peaks up to see the confused and worried twist to Freddie’s lips. He sighs, he was the one to start the conversation he really should be able to finish it. The words get stuck in his throat, but he clears it once and turns his gaze back to where his fingers poke through the knit of the fabric.

“It’s just, sometimes I look more like a woman than some women do,” he glances back up to Freddie, “and well, we know where your inclinations are.”

At least Freddie didn’t seem offended by his statement.

Freddie tugs on a strand of his hair, “you certainly look less like one with your hair so short.”

Roger sighs and pushes away, “Fred, I’m serious.”

“I know,” Freddie leans forward, “Roger, I don’t care what you look like. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“But?”

He stands up. It’s always easier for him to get his thoughts out while he was moving. Roger paces while he works out the next statement, he’s just not sure what’s bugging him more his looks or what he feels like a drift in their relationship.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because we haven’t stopped touring or been in the public eye more, but it just feels like we’re not spending enough quality time together, and I guess that got to me?”

It doesn’t sound right, but it's near enough for now.

Freddie watches him, “I haven’t meant to be distant, or appear distant.”

“I know.”

“Let me talk with the label, see if we can’t get a long break after our next album drops and the tour. I’m sure John won’t complain about getting more time with his little ones and Brian, well.”

Roger winces. Brian is having his own relationship trouble and having the time to sort it out would probably be welcomed.

“We can go on a trip, somewhere warmer and sunny,” Freddie’s speech picks up in excitement, “and we could rent a beach house and spend our days getting tipsy and handsy.”

“And getting sand in places it shouldn’t be?”

“We haven’t had beach sex yet, might be fun.”

“Your back is probably going to get rubbed raw, and I’m not even going to try it on a hammock.”

Freddie frowns and Roger tries to think of the logistics of it. If they’re smart about it…Roger shakes his head, they can think about this later if the record company actually approves this break. They probably will, considering the company practically bends over backward to keep them happy as is.

Roger crawls back into Freddie’s lap. He grabs a fistful of Freddie’s shirt. Freddie tilts his head in curiosity.

“I think we should practice,” he leans forward so that his lips brush Fred’s as he speaks.

“I think that’s a perfect way to spend a rainy day.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below! Or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
